devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nico
Devil May Cry 5 Official Nico Character Page |title2 = |alias = |katakana = ニコレッタ・ゴールドスタイン ニコ |romaji = Nikoretta Gōrudosutain Niko |japname = |affiliation1 = Devil May Cry |former aff1 = |occupation1 = Inventor |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Human |status = Alive |fam1 = Nell Goldstein (Adoptive Grandmother; deceased) |fam2 = Rock Goldstein (Adoptive Father/Half-Uncle) |fam3 = Agnus (Father; deceased)https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1091843355636584454?s=20 |fam4 = Alyssa Martin (Mother; deceased)[https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1101217738310193152 DMC5info- Before the Nightmare Dante Chapter 2, Nico Chapter 1 summaries] |fam5 = Roy Martin (Grandfather; deceased) |fam6 = Roy's Wife (Grandmother; deceased) |significant others = |appearance = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = Faye Kingslee (English) |actor2 = Lynn (Japanese)CAPCOM：デビル メイ クライ 5 公式サイト |model1 = Emily Bador |mocap1 = Faye Kingslee }} Nicoletta GoldsteinカプコンTV！第85回 E3特集『バイオハザード RE 2』『デビル メイ クライ 5』『ロックマン11 運命の歯車！！』, better known as Nico, is an expert craftswoman and a supporting character in Devil May Cry 5. She is an associate of Nero's branch of the Devil May Cry business as well as the mind behind the various cybernetic prosthetics he wields to hunt demons after the Devil Bringer was severed from his arm.E3 2018: Announcing Devil May Cry 5, coming to Xbox One, PS4 and PC in Spring 2019 - Capcom Unity Development According to Itsuno, Nico was created to have a supporting character for Nero, he mentioned that he thought Kyrie wouldn't be the type that would go out there and help him in fights, and that Kyrie is "the most important thing" to Nero.PAX West 2018 | Twitch Town Hall - PAX3 Itsuno wanted Nico to be integral to Nero fighting, as it can be seen with her being the one who builds his Devil Breakers and who drives the van.DMC5's Matt Walker talks Crew Cut, Turbo Mode, inertia and Dante dance He also wanted this character to be sassy, a sassy type not yet seen in the Devil May Cry series.Devil May Cry 5 Interview — Developers Talk Nico, Gameplay, Reviving Capcom’s Franchises, and More (DualShockers) However, according to the lead character artist Kimihiro Tomino, Nico was originally not going to have a comical side to her, and instead was going to be a straight up "badass". Her motion actress, Faye Kingslee, ended up adding humor and lightheartedness to the character during her performance, which brought the character of Nico we know to life.Devil May Cry 5 - Design Philosophy One of Itsuno's inspirations in creating Nico was also his affinity for being scolded by "bad girls".カプコンTV！東京ゲームショウ2018＜9/22＞特番 He stated that it would be "cool" to hang out with a girl who is sassy like Nico, who smokes all the time, points out your flaws, and gives you crap when you need it. As such, Nico was never thought out to be a playable character, but instead, someone who tells the player to "man up" and do better. Appearance Nico has an attractive figure and light-tan skin. She has black, wavy, waist-length hair which she keeps tied in a ponytail. She wears a plaited hairband and red-rimmed glasses. Nico has several tattoos on her body. Her outfit consists of a white tank top showing her midriff covered with a dark-yellow sleeveless jacket that resembles welding cape sleeve. She wears blue denim shorts with a brown worker belt which she tucks a pair of heavy red heatproof gloves into one side of, with a pocketed toolbelt slung on the other side, stabilized with a thigh strap. She also wears a pair of brown leather cowgirl boots with embossed patterning and tongue straps which appear to be decorated with pistol cartridges. Personality Nico comes across as a cheeky Southern girl with a keen affinity for cybernetics. She takes great pride in her work, feeling that each of her designs are reliable and worth every dime. She seems to enjoy watching Nero slay demons, mainly because he's using her equipment in his hunts, though she does sometimes feel like he doesn't take sufficient care of her creations. Nico comes across as foul-mouthed and snarky and enjoys teasing Nero, affectionately calling him "asshole". She's very much a wild child, sporting extensive tattoos, dressing provocatively, and being a reckless driver. Despite her rough appearance and coarse language, Nico is nothing if not friendly and exceptionally loyal to those she cares about. She willingly accompanies Nero to the giant demon tree in spite of her concerns about the dangers they would face there. She appears to get along well with Trish and Lady as well as Kyrie. Nico had also heard of Dante from her grandmother's stories and was instantly starstruck when she got to meet him. She generally shows great respect for those who do work similar to her own, hence her admiration for her adoptive grandmother. She was saddened at Nero having to destroy the ancient demon weapon Artemis when he defeated the demon formed from it, describing its creator Machiavelli as a "legend." Nico truly hated her father Agnus, due to him abandoning her and her mother. When she learned about his death from Nero, she felt relieved. Skills While she speaks and writes in a very informal tone, she is a knowledgeable and diligent researcher skilled in both studying the demon world and applying information about it to her various projects. She can deduce how the abilities of demons work and even replicate them. She apparently also possesses a very keen memory, being able to fabricate a fully functional replica of Lady's Kalina Ann without having any access to the original. Nico is an extremely talented engineer. She created a series of prosthetic arms for Nero that can perform a variety of functions such as slowing down time, emitting shockwaves, and even replicating the abilities of the Devil Bringer. She is also a fairly capable gunsmith, having created some of Lady's guns in the past. Her access to her father's research also allowed her to train herself in the art of alchemy. She applied this knowledge to create a cowboy hat Devil Arm called Dr. Faust for Dante, using the Faust demon as the basis for the design. Her knowledge of arcane elements also gives her a keen sense of what materials might prove useful to her, often instructing Nero to pick up demon remnants so she can make use of their unorthodox properties. History She is the adoptive granddaughter of Nell Goldstein, the creator of Dante's custom pistols Ebony & Ivory.- @devilmaycry_jp - Twitter Her father, Agnus, had abandoned her and her mother, Alyssa, when she was around two or three years old. Alyssa died sometime afterwards. Since then, she has been taken care of by her adoptive father, Rock Goldstein, the son of Nell. Rock encouraged her interest in engineering and gun-making. At some point later in her life, Nico attempted to learn the truth behind the destruction of Fortuna. Due to the secretive nature of the people on the island, she learned nothing.[https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1100105384688340993 DMC5info- Before the Nightmare Prologue summary] At some point she acquired a large amount of information related to the activities of the Order of the Sword, covering numerous subjects including their research into demons and demonic weaponry, as well as her father's journals on subjects such as alchemy. In spite of her disdain for her father as a person, she closely examined his research notes and incorporated the knowledge into her own work. ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Nico meets with Occult Times journalist Jeffrey Turner, who wrote an article on Fortuna's destruction, to discuss the event. She gathered that most of what was written was true, and questions him about a man in one of the pictures. Jeffrey informs her that "N" was a former Order member and his contact. Nico asks for his name and when she is questioned why, she says that she wants to meet N. Jeffrey tells her that his name was Nero, and with that, Nico finishes her drink and heads to Fortuna. Devil May Cry 5 During the incursion of the Qliphoth in Red Grave City, Nico serves as Nero's support, her van acting as a base of operations of sorts for the young Devil Hunter and his companions. She fabricates Overture to serve as a replacement for Nero's lost Devil Bringer arm after his initial failure to defeat Urizen, and throughout the mission fabricates new Devil Breakers using fragments of demonic material or her own ingenuity. She uses a fragment of Goliath to make the Devil Breaker Punch Line, Elder Geryon Knight to make Ragtime and Gilgamesh to make Rawhide. She also acquires a fragment of Artemis, though it is not clear what, if anything, she uses it for. As Nero assembles a larger group of companions, Nico works on assisting them too, fabricating a replacement rocket launcher for Lady, Kalina Ann II, with a "little something" in case the original turned up, though she ultimately loans this to Dante instead. She also presents Dante with her own creation, a hat Devil Arm called Dr. Faust which she based on her father's alchemical research. After the incident concludes, Nico presents Nero with a new Devil Breaker designed to function even with his re-grown arm, watching him take on a group of demons which were still menacing the city. File ;''Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nico.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nico] :NICO :Artisan of Arms :The self-proclaimed "artisan of arms" teaming up with Nero. Her grandmother was Nell Goldstein, the legendary gunsmith. She creates the Devil Breakers that replace Nero's lost arm. :Mobile division of "Devil May Cry" :DMC Motorhome :A large trailer remodeled into Nico's lodgings and transportation. "Devil May Cry" glows in neon on the side, a present from Dante. Call her from any working phone line and she'll come running, letting you acquire Devil Breakers and skills from the weapons development workshop in the motorhome. ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5 :Yep, that's me - God's gift to gunsmithin'. The queen of machines. But, hey, there's more to me than just slappin' together fancy slugthrowers. When Nero needed a hand - I'm talking literally, here - I came up with some Devil Breaking bionics to tear demons a new one. Face it hon, the workbench is my church. ;Nico's Character Report - Nico :Nico :God's gift to gunsmithin' and the queen of machines—that's yours truly. :I'm the granddaughter of the one and only Nell Goldstein, the .45 Caliber Virtuoso. Gunsmithin's in my DNA! :Gotta wonder whether Nero realizes just how lucky he is to be partnered up with a gal like me. :Nico at Work :Yeah, I tend to make any outfit look good, but my mechanic getup is a personal favorite. :When I put this on, it's like donnin' the holy vestments of the church of the gun. And I am ALWAYS ready to preach! :...The fact that cigarette ash don't leave a mark on it don't hurt, neither. :Nico in Fatigues :When you're working with bits and pieces of demons, it's wise to take a few precautions. :More than once I've been fiddlin' with the vitals of some netherbeast only to have them blow up in my face. :And let's be serious, this is a face that deserves protection. I know that hiding my good looks makes y'all a little sad, but hey, absence makes the heart grow fonder. :Don't worry—I'll finish up my work real quick. Appearances in Other Media ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Nico appeared during the cutscenes of the ''Devil May Cry 5 collaboration chapters, unlike Nero, Dante and V, she could not be acquired by players in order to add her to their party. ''TEPPEN Nico is in one of Nero's Hero Arts in the game, called "Hey, Nico!". Nero calls Nico and she suddenly appears with her van, this Hero Art randomly adds Gerbera, Ragtime, or Tomboy to the player's EX Pocket. She also appears in a few cards that were added via the expansion titled "The Devils Awaken". Trivia *One of Nico's tattoos quotes William Blake's "Eternity" poem.Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works, page 065 *Both the Japanese VA of Nico, Lynn, and Michiteru Okabe, one of the producers of ''Devil May Cry 5 were confused with the character at first, but ended up loving her after seeing the ending of the game. *Unlike all other characters in the game, Nico's "Alt Heroine" costume is not based on a specific theme; the developers just thought the color scheme looked good on her.DMC5 NYCC Panel (16:31) *Matthew Walker's favorite arrival scene of Nico is when she suddenly comes down from the ceiling,Weekly Famitsu - February 14, 2019 supposedly being the one in Mission 03: Flying Hunter. *According to The Art of Devil May Cry 5, Nico ran a weapons shop in Fortuna where Lady is said to have been one her "best repeat customers". She also states that Mega Man is one of her favorite games. *Nico used a cigarette to hurt an Empusa; this may be a homage to the first trailer of DmC: Devil May Cry, because Dante did the same thing. This is particularly likely since the cutscene concludes with a joke about it not endorsing smoking. *Nico replicates her father's stutter when talking to Dante about Agnus' research. *Nico's van features a decal on the inside of the driver's side window which reads "是非", ("zehi") meaning "I would love to". References de:Nico es:Nico pt-br:Nico Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters